Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus having a function of generating a frame synchronization signal at a constant cycle, an image capture control method, and a program.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technology has been known in which, in order to improve synchronization accuracy upon performing synchronous photographing with a plurality of cameras (image capture apparatuses), each of the cameras receives a high-accuracy reference time signal from the outside such as GPS (Global Positioning System) so as to mutually synchronize the timing of generating frame synchronization signals generated by a timing control unit of each camera at a constant cycle, based on the reference time signal (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-225826). According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-225826, since a timing deviation is corrected based on an absolute reference time, by each of the cameras simply correcting the timing deviation with respect to the reference time individually, without considering relative deviations among each of the cameras, it consequently becomes possible to improve the synchronization accuracy of photography timing among the plurality of cameras.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-225826